gleefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Pilot
"Pilot" is de pilotaflevering van Glee, die op 19 mei 2009 in de Verenigde Staten voor het eerst op FOX te zien was. De serie richt zich op een koor op een middelbare school beter bekend als een Glee club, in Lima, Ohio. In de pilotaflevering worden de hoofdpersonages geïntroduceerd. Deze aflevering is geregisseerd door de schrijver Ryan Murphy. Murphy koos ook de muziek. De aflevering werd door 9,619 miljoen Amerikanen bekeken. Verhaal Als de leraar Spaans Will Schuester (Matthew Morrison) hoort dat Sandy Ryerson (Stephen Tobolowsky), het hoofd van de glee club ontslagen is vanwege seksuele intimidatie tegenover een mannelijke student, wil hij de glee club overnemen. De directeur van de school (Iqbal Theba) geeft Will toestemming, waarna Will besluit de naam van de club te veranderen in "New Directions". Na audities bestaat de club uit Rachel Berry (Lea Michele), Mercedes Jones (Amber Riley), Kurt Hummel (Chris Colfer), Artie Abrams (Kevin McHale) en Tina Cohen-Chang (Jenna Ushkowitz). De pogingen van Will om de glee club weer succesvol te maken, worden tegengewerkt door Sue Sylvester (Jane Lynch), de coach van de cheerleaders (cheerios). Ook zijn vrouw Terri (Jessalyn Gilsig) juicht hem niet toe. Ze stelt hem zelfs voor om accountant te worden, zodat hij meer geld verdient. Als Rachel de club dreigt te verlaten, zorgt Will erop een sluwe manier voor dat Finn Hudson (Cory Monteith) zich bij de glee club voegt. Muziek * † markeert een nummer dat niet uitgebracht is. Verwijderde nummers Deze nummers zijn uit de aflevering gesneden of komen alleen in de Director's Cut voor. * One uit A Chorus Line, gezongen door Rhythm Explosion. * Leaving on a Jet Plane van John Denver, gezongen door Will Schuester. * That's the Way (I Like It)/(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty van KC and the Sunshine Band, gezongen door The Singsations. Gastrollen Gaststerren *Stephen Tobolowsky als Sandy Ryerson *Patrick Gallagher als Ken Tanaka *Iqbal Theba als Principal Figgins *Romy Rosemont als Carole Hudson *Ben Bledsoe als Hank Saunders *Justin Gaston als een football speler Co-sterren *Kent Avenido als Howard Bamboo *Jane Galloway Heitz als Lillian Adler *Melanie Henderson als Barb *Aaron Hendry als Darren *Jerry Phillips als Young Finn *Naya Rivera als Santana Lopez Prijzen Na het uitzenden van deze aflevering werd Glee genomineerd voor 3 Teen Choice Awards: Choice TV: Breakout Series, Choice TV: Breakout Star Male (Cory Monteith) en Choice TV: Breakout Star Female (Lea Michele). Murphy werd genomineerd voor de Directors Guild of America Award for Outstanding Directing of a Comedy Series 2009 voor zijn werk aan deze aflevering. Robert J. Ulrich, Eric Dawson, Carol Kritzer en Jim Carnahan wonnen allen een Artios Award for casting of a comedy series. Mark Hutman werd genomineerd voor de "Single Camera Television Series" Art Directors Guild Award en David Klotz won een Golden Reel Award voor "Best Sound Editing: Short Form Music in Television" voor zijn werk aan deze aflevering. Deze aflevering werd ook genomineerd voor een Emmy Award. Galerij Glee101.jpg Pilot2.png Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Seizoen één afleveringen